


Wedding

by sinofwriting



Category: Machine Gun Kelly (Musician)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22049143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: Prompt(s): 2. “How did you talk me into this?”7. “My clothes look good on you.”
Relationships: JP Cappelletty | Rook/Reader
Kudos: 6





	Wedding

Rook hums appreciatively at the sight of Y/N in his clothes. “My clothes look good on you.”  
She fake pouts, “too bad, I have to get out of them.”  
“Why are we doing this again?” He asks, when she disappears into the bathroom.  
“Because I was invited and already said I was bringing you.”  
Rook huffs, staring at the plain ceiling for a moment before getting up.

By the time he’s dressed, and putting on his dress shoes, Y/N finishes putting on the last of her makeup. Looking up as he finishes tying them, his breath catches. “You look stunning.” As he speaks, he stands up.  
Blood rushes to her cheeks, “and you look very handsome.” Her fingers adjust his jacket collar, before pressing a light kiss to his lips.  
“No lipstick?”  
“No lipstick.”

When they arrived at the wedding that seemed to have at least five hundred people attending, Rook groans, as he turns off the car.

“How did you talk me into this?” He asks, Y/N.  
She smiles at him. His eyes drifting down to her legs, when she pulls the dress up to show what she wears underneath. “I think this had something to do with it.”


End file.
